phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Linda Flynn-Fletcher
=2009= Some Hey, I was reading some article that was talking about some episode called "Time machine 2, Quantoom" something like that. Well, I was reading the interview and I saw that Linda is based on Dan's sister. Should we put that in the article? Perryfan (Talk) 22:36, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Oh, yeah, I read that, too. Yeah, we should. The Flash {talk} 00:19, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Mrs. Fletcher Isabella called her Mrs. Fletcher in "Candace Loses Her Head". -Lagom 21:44, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :So? She married Mr. Fletcher. felinoel ~ (Talk) 22:44, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::I meant that the article says this: "She is married to Lawrence Fletcher, but she seems not to use the name Fletcher." Lagom 23:25, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::And you think because a child calls her something once she goes by it all the time? felinoel ~ (Talk) 04:15, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Gosh, I hate your attitude. Has Linda ever called herself Linda Flynn on the show? Since she is married to Lawrence, the article should at least say Linda Flynn-Fletcher. Lagom 10:11, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Fel, please handle discussion like this with a calm tone and remember not to "bite" the new users. When you have a point to make, just say it clearly and with any POV on the topic. That way, no one gets insulted. Thank you. The Flash {talk} 00:53, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::Ummm, no attitude was meant to be given, reading it again I can see how one can be thought to have been given, that is the problem with the internet, the way someone says something can't be determined easily. felinoel ~ (Talk) 00:59, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, well, it just seemed that way. Just try and be more careful next time, please? Because, like you said, it's the internet so people can't tell what tone you're actually using so when you say something that usually would be sarcastic, it seems it. So, yeah, just try and be more careful, thanks! The Flash {talk} 01:06, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::Will do. felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:54, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Plus, Jeremy called her "Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher in "Atlantis" --Dooby dooby doo bah AgentGoldfish! (Talk) 03:16, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :People can go by many names. It's generally considered that her last name is "Flynn". The Flash {talk} 03:28, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::As far as I know, she has not stated her own name in full, nor has her best friend Vivian, who would best know. Perhaps if we see her in the DMV or a glimpse at her driver's license, we could settle it. For now, though, I'd simply assume she kept her last name without taking his. --Rognik 06:40, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :: ::Candace, Phineas, and Linda are Flynns and Ferb and Lawrence are Fletchers. Is this really that hard?Tpffan5196 02:58, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::in bulllseye, isabella called her mrs. flynn-fletcher. Iloveferbmorethenyou16 17:27, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Spying Big Ideas she saw the fort they made in thaddes and thor but she saw only the smaller part on it. :You know, by that token, she also saw the boat in Lake Nose, but thought it just an ordinary rowboat.--Rognik 05:35, November 25, 2009 (UTC) : Don't forget about the thing they made in "The Bully Code". - Maxmodem 13:41, December 22, 2010 (UTC) =2010= Picture Hey, what happened to the picture in the fact file thingy? As far as I remember, it was a perfectly good pic. 11:55, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Linda Lip Syncs? We all know it's Olivia Olson singing it. But do they actually say that she's lip syncing? No. I think we should change that until we actually know that she is. No, Linda states directly at the end of the episode that she lip syncs when Phineas asks her. No need to change that. Black Spiderman 00:36, October 17, 2010 (UTC) : Black Spiderman is correct, at the end of Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!, she says she has been lip syncing the whole time. OldRocco 00:39, October 17, 2010 (UTC) : also, in the end of bullseye, she said sometnig about her only talent being lip syncing. Iloveferbmorethenyou16 17:30, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Linda encouraged Doof? I was watching "What do it do", and realized that Linda actually encouraged Dr. D to be evil. Heinz didn't think he was gonna rule the world until she said to start small, like with the Tri-State Area. Anybody else think it's wierd that she encouraged evil. Maxmodem 14:03, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :She probably didn't realize that Doofenshmirtz was evil, especially since his response was sarcastic and (as a band of that era pointed out) everybody wants to rule the world. Yer pal, Mobo85 23:18, December 22, 2010 (UTC) : :You're right, she probably didn't know, but whether she knew it or not doesn't change the fact that it's her fault that Doof is evil. Maxmodem 21:17, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Doofenschmirtz may be inherently evil and Linda's suggestion to "go big" may have brought him to the attention of the Agency faster than if he had started a career of petty evil. Buggum | (Talk) 03:07, May 23, 2011 (UTC) =2011= Eyesight Her eyesight has come up in at least two episodes. That may be worth a mention? Buggum | (Talk) 04:36, May 23, 2011 (UTC) i think so. she has mentioned them in last train to bustville. Iloveferbmorethenyou16 17:31, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Linda and antiques I presume that Lawrence and Linda own and operate the antiques store with no other employees? I take it that Linda is bmainly in charge of keeping the household going, but because Candace is available to be in charge (conditionally), Linda is able to help Lawrence in finding antiques and attending lectures and conventions. But does Linda exhibit any knowledge or interest in the antiques business, herself? I do not recall if it was she or Lawrence who was excited by the "lacquer or varnish" controversy. Buggum | (Talk) 05:28, May 23, 2011 (UTC) =2012= Mud bath I just watched Across the Second Dimension and the Beach Party episode. In one of them I think I saw Mrs. Fletcher taking a mud bath and her feet were sticking out of the tub. I'm having trouble remembering which. I looked in both galleries but did not see a screenshot of it. Does anyone recall? +Y 21:15, October 2, 2012 (UTC) 2014 Linda has background in astrophysics? It was mentioned in the episode Face your fear (season 4) by Jack Johnson. Linda seems to wanted to keep it a secret. Doban (talk) 15:52, May 27, 2014 (UTC)